Harry Potter the Half Brothers
by Cecilietalks
Summary: Harry ranway when he was young and is living on the streets. The summer after 4th year Ron sends him a letter explaining how they were half-brothers. But Harry doesn't want to share; 5th year is going to one hell of a ride.br /br /This is rated so high just to be safe -.-
1. When I'm at the edge of sorrow's blade,

A boy on the edge of becoming a man sat up from a pile of trash he had been sleeping on. Smiling softly he heard the hooting of his owl; He had been living on the streets ever since he was 7. When he turned 7 he ran-away sick of being beaten and misused, Forced to work day in and out for people who hated him for no good reason which he later learned was due to his magic. He lied to all his friends and teachers about him still living with his aunt and uncle, and sure they had sent him back to that hell-hole but he always escaped even now with bad old Voldemorty on his tail. Petting Hedwig he took the letter off of her foot and smiled softly seeing it was from Ron; he needed something to keep off of his nightmares that hunted him even in his waken moments. Standing up he placed Hedwig on his shoulder and picked up an old loaf of bread he had found in a dumpster; it was no Hogwarts but he often found good food in dumpsters and it wasn't stealing so it was okay. He pinched a bit and gave it to Hedwig then he opened the letter

_Hey Harry, _

_I wanted to tell you something I don't really know how to start it so i'm just going to say it. I was adopted and your my half brother. _

Harry raised his eyebrow he didn't understand how could Ron be his half brother?

His parents where both dead and he doubted they'd cheat on one another.

_My parents told me that they adopted me because my real parents where still in Hogwarts when I was born. I can't believe it but my real father is that git Snape and my mom is your mom lily potter! _

Harry frowned finding himself strangely jealous, Ron not only got a large happy family but he got another parent. It wasn't fair; he didn't want to share his mom with Ron not to be rude but she was his she died for him and she was HIS mom not Ron's. Ron already got a mom, why did he need his! Ron never had to deal with a magic hating aunt! He never had to deal with being alone. It wasn't fair! Tears streamed down his face and he went back to reading

_And guess what! Snape is married with Mr. Malfoy! Draco is my step-brother! Well mum wants to take you and me out for dinner; she knew our mom really well and she wants to talk about her. Well please send your reply soon Harry. _

_Bye mate, _

_Ron._

Harry frowned he didn't really want to go. He knew it was silly but it wasn't fair that Ron got two families where he had none. The closest thing he had as a father was dead! He flipped the and pondered what to say. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't want to talk to Ron. A few drops of ink ran down on the piece of parchment.

_Hi, Ron _

_Umm...I can't make it. _

_I'll see you...on the train. _

_Harry _

It was short but he really didn't want to talk Ron was always happy to share his family with him but Harry didn't want to share his with Ron. He barely got a chance to have his mum or dad but he couldn't help but feel angry that Ron would try to take his mum! He already had . he tied the parchment to Hedwig and the owl flew off and he took a bite of his bread and began to walk sadly, reflecting on the news.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

2 weeks later it was time to go back to school and for the first time Harry dreaded going. He didn't want to see Ron; he didn't want to see Snape; and he didn't want to talk. He had gotten rather depressed after his godfather died and this just caused him to be even more depressed. He was glad for glamors because than no one could see his self-inflicted scars or the ones that weren't. He was also angry, because he didn't want to share and that made him feel like he was a bad person because Ron had always been willing to share his family. He manged to hide from everyone; Ron, Hermione, and Draco were all looking for him but for once he was happy with his true self. His glamors didn't just hide scars it also hid his black eyes *with black rings around due to a lack of sleep and being born with it* with heavy eyelashes that caused his eye-lids to drop giving him a pretty half asleep look to it, and almost snowy white blond silky hair that had a bit of a wave falling a little past his butt. His skinny body covered in light almost sickly white soft skin *because the glamors allowed very little light to past it* laced with pink, red cuts and scars; but most the scars were on his back or his upper arms. He was also short very short look at most like a 2nd year student a small one at that because he had seen first years that looked taller than him. He had used his real body before as a way to get men and women to pay for it, to do as they wished with a fee. He wouldn't call himself a prostitute or a slut because he wasn't selling sex; he was selling his talents to people to have them do as they wish from beating to sex to cuddling to just having someone who will act for them. He had pretended to be a little sister to a women who wanted to get a man who loved children to see how good she was with them, he had played the part of a son to a man who wanted his girlfriend to dump him, he had played many roles before, it was easy playing pretend easier than living in reality sometimes. Even here at Hogwarts he pretend, he played a role, he was an actor playing a character; Playing the hero. He threaten the hat to place him gryffindor because the hat wanted to place him in slythrin. But he wasn't going to go into slythrin because he had already planed the role of a clueless naïve orphan thrown into a world of magic that had to face evils he knew not of. It wouldn't work if he had been in a house filled with sneaks.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

The week crawled by Harry tried to show Ron support and not let anyone see his jealousy but both Ron and Hermione could see it. Ron and Draco was trying to get along and the two began to learn more about one another; Like how Draco's mother died giving birth and he was raised by his father and Severus, and how Severus married his dad when he was 4 and became his papa. Harry although felt sorta left out. It seemed like not only was he lost his mother but he also felt like he was losing his best friend. As he was forced to watch as his best friend slowly began to learn about HIS mom because Snape was her best friend as well as Ms. Weasly so Ron was already bearing to know more about her than he did! He was getting sick of Ron saying things like "Did you know mum loved to paint" Ron had no right to just willy-nilly say things like that she was his mum not Ron's. He didn't want to go to potions, he wasn't in the mood to be bullied by Snape for no good reason.

The trio began to walk to the potion classroom were Harry smirked he hid under his smile running his hand throw messy black hair.

"Guys I got to go to the bathroom so I'll meet you at class; Don't wait up Bye!"

before they could say anything Harry ran off.

In the bathroom he removed glamors and shrink his uniform a little making it fit nicely and then pulled his long hair into a pony-tail. He'd spend sometime working on his homework maybe swing by the kitchen and get some food. He changed his glasses to a different style and left the bathroom. He began to walk to the kitchen when he was stopped by 7th year.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class, gryffindor first years have transformation now. Did you get lost?"

Harry paled not really knowing what to say he nodded. The 7th year who seemed to be a hufflepuff smiled softly taking his hand.

"It's okay kid; the first week is always the hardest. I'll show you to the classroom."

harry didn't want to be caught so he just played along taking a role of a lost first year he slowly trailed behind the 7th year till they where in front of the door for transformation Harry blushed a little

"Thank you Miss."

the 7th year smiled widely "No problem kiddo bye, oh and just tell Professor McGonagall you got lost she'd understand."

harry smiled and waved goodbye to the hufflepuff and entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late I got lost."

Professor McGonagall nodded she turned to him with slight confusion

"Whats your name?"

Harry paled but it wasn't very noticeable he whispered a spell at her parchment, putting a name that wasn't there on it he smiled shyly

"My name is Rune Faux ma'am, I'm in gryffindor."

raising an eyebrow she check and the name was on her roll was she getting that old she forgot one of her students? She nodded

"Yes Mr. Faux please take a seat."

with that harry did; one in the back of the class by a window. He laid his head down on his arms and listen to the professor repeat what she had said his first transformation class.

Harry happily left the classroom he had gotten 20 points for a perfect needle and sure it was a class he took 4 years ago but it was still cool. Not looking were he was going he walked right into Draco falling on his butt. Harry growled but stood back up sometimes he hated being small; he brushed the dirt off his pants and glared at Draco before huffing and walking away.

He than smirked coming up with a brilliant idea. He'd be both Harry Potter AND Rune Faux! He'd take first year classes to avoid the classes he didn't want to take with a great way to study other things and he'd still be taking 5th year classes but he'd be better because to be truthful the teachers were what was holding him back if he was able to just do everything on his own it would be better. He didn't learn the way everyone else did, he worked better doing things; he was a weak reader and writer because before Hogwarts he didn't have much school time; he had always been missing classes and he ran-away when he was still in the year 3 (2nd grade) so he could read but it was weak, but he was getting better. It would also do him some good to get away from umbitch and from everyone calling him crazy. Harry smiled walking to the bathroom, this would work.

Author Notes:

Harry was unknowningly born a year after he was said to and ron is a year older than his ture -14 , Ron-16 , Draco-15 Severus-35 Lucius Malfoy-36 Also there is no rape but harry has had sex afew times before but it wasn't rape. Voldemort isn't a main character. Oh and i'm not british sooo thats why my facts may not be 100% correct.

Sirius died in harry's 4th year in this story Sorry about that but he kinda has to be dead sooo lets pretend that Harry saw Sirius ummm get killed by a armour and Harry blames himself. Poor harry two deaths in one year...


	2. Seems like the more you grow,

Severus was kinda confused it had been a month since school started and Ron and him were getting closer but Ron had come to him and explained how Harry had been skipping classes. He would have gotten on the boy's case but he was trying to reconnect with his son so he couldn't just bully his son's best friend. So we went to the other teachers and it seemed they had the same problem. Potter hadn't been going to DADA, Potions, history of magic and Divination. It was strange.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

Harry was happy his plan was working, it was great. No one seemed to have caught on, he got to eat twice the many meals which was helping him pack on the weight he had lost and would need next summer. Classes were great; he was getting to know his fellow well. He was able to talk around the fact that no one saw Rune Faux get sorted and the fact he A. wasn't in a few classes and B. Never went to their dorm. The way he explained was with a little half-lie, he told them that he had a weak body because he was in a car-crash when he was a baby. He did have a weak body but the truth was he didn't know why; maybe the killing curse, maybe living on the streets, or maybe the fact he was abused. But car crash was easier to explain and it also was a good way to cover for his scars. He made sure he didn't run into anyone he was close to just to be safe. He didn't want anyone to connect any dots.

He had soon learned it was best to go to DADA as Rune because Umbitch hated him as Harry potter giving him detections for no good reason. Other first years wanted him as a tutor and he was giddy at that fact, he wanted to make sure everyone was ready for when voldybutt tried to attack and it would be smart to help the younger students so he happily did. He liked being able to do as he please no one looked up to Rune; No one saw Rune as a hero or someone they could blame when shite went wrong. It was nice and he didn't have to use a lot of magic to place glamor on, and Mr. ManBat had no clue Rune was Harry Potter so he didn't pick on him like he did in normal classes. He enjoyed being Rune but was shocked no one brought up the fact that his last name meant False in french, he was looking for a challenge and so far everyone was losing.

He stared at the sparkling water as the wind blew softly he just wanted some alone time and everyone was in class so he made sure to be extra careful not to be caught. Hedwig flew lazily above his head, making quiet cooing sounds now and then. Ron was his best human friend but to be truthful Hedwig was his best friend because she had always been there every summer, every time the school Turned their back on him; She never left. She also make sure he was safe and in return he did the same for her. He at times wished she could speak English so he could understand her better but the snowy owl really didn't need to speak she already could talk to him.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

Harry moaned he wanted to be a good friend, ever since Ron learned he was adopted Harry found it hard to be a good friend. He was a little angry with Ron; he didn't understand why he needed to have two families he already had one, some people had no one. Hermione agreed with Ron with almost everything which wasn't fair because two against one was never fair! He just wish someone see it from his point of view. He just lost his godfather before that he learned it was more or less cause of him his mum and dad died, before that had ran-away and before that he was heavily abused! He just wanted someone to be proud of him, tell him the truth, comfort him when he was crying but he was a freak and a murder he had no right for someone to take care of him like that. He frowned looking at the blade he cut his back hissing as the cut over an old cut.

He didn't want to go to Snape's champers but Ron really wanted him to. He sat next to Ron and Hermione but soon grew bored of the conversion. Draco and his father was their as well so he easily wandered off without being noticed and began to wonder the small corridor. There was 3 rooms; one was most likely Draco's, one seemed to be Ron's, and the last was Snape's and Mr. Malfoy's bedroom, a small bathroom, the sitting room was large. Harry hummed to himself looking at pictures when he stopped at a baby picture and awed. In the picture Mr. Malfoy was holding a small pale baby with fine blond hair, Mr. Malfoy was kinda handsome, his long blond hair tied in a hair-tie, grays glittered with tears, the picture must have been after Draco was born because it seemed the man had been crying. Large hands placed themselves on his shoulders causing Harry to jump

"Whaa?"

he turned around to see Mr. Malfoy

"Ohh hi..."

The man smiled sadly picking the picture up.

"3 years before me and Sevvie got married, Severus got pregnant. Sebastian wasn't healthy when he was born. He died soon after that picture was taken. Severus still blames himself...I believe that's a bit why he wants to get to know Ron so much. You see lily never told him who she gave the baby too and she told Molly not to tell Severus in till he Ron was old enough to deal with the fact he was adopted. Severus was heart broken when his child died, it took 2 years before he could think about getting re-engaged with me. He may act cold but to be truthful he's just scared to loss people he care about."

Harry frowned

" 'm sorry bout your loss" The man set the picture down "It's okay, but I thought we were having you over so we could get to know Ron's friends and sure Ms. Granger is a talkative one. But you seemed to have just left."

Harry blushed looking down he didn't think anyone notice his leave.

"I...it's just...umm you know what it doesn't matter"

the man looked at him softly and it made Harry feel weird and so he broke eye contact.

"What do you mean child?"

Harry kept his eyes on his shoes; he didn't really understand why the man made him feel like this. He normally could hide his emotions, he didn't mumble or trip over his words. Maybe it was because the man wanted him to share his thoughts which he preferred to keep to himself.

"I guess I just duh feel like I really fit in this crowd. When I was little whenever my aunt and uncle had company I was force to stay in my cu-bedroom. I also don't like to talk to people about myself..."

Mr. Malfoy nodded

"I see; so you choice to wonder off because you felt unconformable? It's understandable. Severus tells me you've been skipping classes care to explain that?"

Harry paled he was sure no one had noticed.

"I am not skipping classes I'm merely working independently; I preferred working alone. Some find it easier to learn that way; and I'm one of them. Adults tend to underestimate abilities and teachers do not teach in a way to fit one's strength and help them rise above their weakness. I must have merely forgot to leave a letter of my intent with the Professors"

Mr. Malfoy smirked

"Are you sure your not a slytherin Potter?"

Harry smiled softly looking at the stone wall

"No I'm merely an actor. I play my roles and I master the puppets that believe they are in control. No I'm just very street smart. It's getting late sure; I have classes in the morning goodnight. Please tell Ron and Hermione I have left"

with that harry just walked away but something about that picture hunted him, and he didn't know why.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

Lucius spoon Severus

"Love, I don't know what you meant when you said Harry was a brat the boy seems very nice"

Severus huffed

"Lucy I've known that boy for 4 years and he has been nothing but a trouble maker since he has gotten here. You just don't understand because you didn't have to deal with him as much as I did. He's a self-centered little brat who believe he can get away with anything"

Lucius grabbed Severus' face making black eyes meet sliver eyes

"Are you sure? I mean when I was talking to him he was very self conscious, The poor dear stumbled over his words and he said sorry for looking at a picture of Sebastian. He also explained to me why he been skipping classes"

this sparked Severus' attention as Lucius ran his fingers throw his black hair.

"And please tell; because I swear if that boy doesn't start coming to my potion class than he will be seeing me in summer school."

Lucius eyes darkened for a moment

"I believe he would love spending the summer here. Well you see he is doing the work. He just doing it alone. I believe people make him unconformable; why he choice to wonder away from us when we were talking. He also under the belief that teachers do not teach well. That they teach for the overall, not to help the students; my words not his."

Severus smirked

"Well see, love. But I do believe he wasn't telling the truth. But can we not talk about Harry Potter when we are in bed. It's quiet unpleasant."

AN: And the plot /Please don't ask me why the teachers don't give Harry or "Rune" detentions for skiping cause i duh know why. Btw Lily and James aren't bad guys they didn't kidnapped harry; they gave birth and the baby died soon after birth and someone else placed harry under glamors and as well as the other baby and than switched the babies. But I still count that as kidnapping.


	3. The time you don't wanna wake up

Harry walked to the potion classroom; He had befriends a set of twins that were in different houses. Nicholas Stonewell was a first year slytherin who almost got put in hufflepuff. He had icy blue cold eyes, white skin that were a few shades darker than Harry's and he had soft light short brown hair. He was very kind for a slytherin and feared small spaces. His sister Emma was a hufflepuff; almost a ravenclaw. She looked just like her brother but she was a little shorter but her brother was taller than him looking like a 2nd year. She was prideful of her imagination but feared fire. They didn't have owls they had two cats Key and Locket. Nicholas' wand was a thirteen inch willow with a dragon scale core which is slightly yielding and Emma's wand was an eleven and a half inches holly with a Unicorn blood core, Surprisingly Swishy. It reminded him he needed to pick up a new wand; someone may notice if he didn't someone may notice he had the same wand. He wondered what potions class would be like if Snape didn't hate him, he wondered how he'd treat rune; He noticed the man kept staring at him and to the sides of him he heard Nicholas and Emma giggling. This was the first time he had been down at the potion classroom this year; nothing had changed.

The students took their seats and Harry choice to sit at the front of the class. Emma giggled and then whispered in his ear.

"Hey Rune you sure your not like Professor Snape's lost son? I mean look at yourself the two of you gotta be related!"

Harry paled,

"No way, I doubt it. Maybe my Dad was related."

Nicholas laughed before Snape cut the three off

"Is their something Mr. Stonewell? Why are you three not paying attention!"

Harry held back a laugh, At least the man wasn't picking on him. Everyone started to go to work. He started to read his 5th year potion book as the others worked at the end of class Snape held him back.

"Mr. Faux I noticed that you were very skilled did you have a tutor?

Harry blushed at Snape's soft tone. But he shook his head no

"No sir, I just use to cook a lot. But I do have something I wanted to know could you take me to diagon alley, I was using my mum's old wand but it snapped and I was hoping you'd take me to get a new one"

Severus wanted to say no but he looked at the young blond's with those black eyes he could say no. The boy reminded him of Sebastian.

"Okay I'll take you Mr. Faux."

Harry was rather pleased, Snape had gotten ready and they floo'ed to diagon alley. He had transformed his old raggy clothes to better looking clothes. His blond hair was tied up but let his bangs free. He held Severus' hand and smiled the man wasn't all that bad.

Severus smiled down at Rune. He wondered why he had such feelings for a boy he just met. They stopped in front of Ollivander's wand shop.

"Do you have your money Mr. Faux?"

Harry nodded pulling out a small pouch

"Yes sure"

The two slowly entered the shop the magic filled the air around them and the old man with sliver eyes sent slivers down their spins. Severus smirked

"Mr. Faux here needs a new wand do find one for him"

the old man nodded and began to question Harry.

Wand after wand nothing caused anything till the man brought out a wand in a case. When he brought it out it was a wand that was multicolored when Harry touched it; stream of colors shot form the tip. Ollivander smiled

"You are one powerful wizard Mr. Faux there are 4 woods and 4 cores. The black stripes are elder woods, the light brownish pink wood is from a cherry blossom tree, the brownish red wood is from Holly and the light brown wood is from a willow tree. The cores are a Water Phoenix feather, Fairy dust, Thestral tail hair, and basilisk venom. It's eleven inches and in all this wands is rather powerful. Take care of it."

Severus and Harry both gasp. Harry didn't think his glamors took so much magic. He handed Ollivander 13 Galleon and Severus took Harry's hand and the two left.

Severus smiled seeing his husband we walked from the table and gave the man a small kiss and lead the man to the table

"Lulu; This is Rune Faux."

Severus slid into the booth by Harry and smiled

"Mr. Faux this is my husband Mr. Lucius Malfoy. But keep it on the down low please."

Harry nodded before beginning to suck on his straw. As the two adults talked Harry found himself getting drowsy and his head fell on Snape's shoulder. The light height on his arm cause Severus to look down and he smiled seeing the sleeping little boy,

"I guess we've been talking for a rather long time"

Lucius nodded laughing softly.

"Well you should take the young guy back to Hogwarts. And then we can have a little fun"

Severus gently picked the light boy up. Long blond hair sifted cover his eye which gray rings made him look almost like a baby panda bear or a raccoon. Lucius laughed once more seeing the two

"Awww did Sevvie adopt a firstie. The two of you look so cute together!"

Severus giggled quietly

"Weelll Lucy He does have your hair but I do believe he has my eyes"

The two walked to Hogwarts and went to the gryffindor first year dorm and laid the boy down before going to their own room; Leaving Harry to dream about a real family.

_AN: 917brat thank you for reveiwing and yes; harry is draco's and ron's half brother. He really has long blond *light almost white or sliver hair* and black eyes *like severus'* but he also has rings around his eyes due to a lack of oxygen when he was born but it's darker than normal due to a lack of sleep._


End file.
